


Stitches.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Opening Lines. [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, One Shot, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Prompt from the opening line of 'The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants''Once upon a time, there was a pair of pants'Beth is mending Daryl's well worn pants and delivers some life changing news.





	Stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick little one shot with very little substance! Enjoy :)

**_“Once Upon a Time there was a pair of pants”_ **

**The Sisterhood of the travelling Pants, Ann Brashares**

 

She couldn’t help but smile as she sat on the bed, threading a needle to once again mend his pants.

‘You look happy’ Daryl observed, pulling up the jeans that would have to make do until his favourite trousers were ready again.

‘Just thinkin’ bout how many times I’ve tried to stitch these back together’ Beth said, grinning up at him.

‘They’re still in one piece’ Daryl said sitting next to her.

‘Mostly’. She began working on the ripped fabric ‘I remember just about every rip and tear’ she started again. ‘The prison, the road, the many additional holes I’ve had to patch since we got here’.

‘I like ‘em’ was all he said in response. She quickly put tiny little stitches into the woven fabric. Brown thread would have blended better but they only had red on hand, so that would have to do.

‘It’s like, everything about you is represented in these pants’ Beth announced.

‘that right?’

‘yep. Dirty and kinda old’

‘hmm not sure I like where this is going’ he said.

‘reliable, loyal, been through a lotta shit but still standin’

He didn’t respond, just sat there  as she continued to stitch.

‘You gonna leave me another little message on them?’ he asked.

Beth’s grin grew a little bigger ‘I didn’t think you noticed them...’

‘There’s a pink peace sign on that last patch near the knee, kinda hard to miss.’

She nodded. ‘The first one’s from that night at the shack, you stitched yer name into the seam’ he said.

He was right, of course he was.

‘Then there’s my name, both our initials, couple a XOs, Ass Kicker, a love heart or two and that eternity symbol ya love so much’

‘I think that’s all of them’  

‘I’m pretty observant y’know’ he said with a sly grin.

‘I know’ she said. Then cut off her thread. ‘Here you go’

She held her breath and waited for his reaction as he took in her latest work.

‘One plus one equals three’ he read out, somewhat confused.

‘Think about it’ she said slowly.

‘Are you tellin’ me?

She nodded excitedly ‘Found out this morning’

‘I... I, I don’t know what to say’ he stammered but he was smiling and that was enough for her.

‘Let’s hope those pants can endure plenty of spit up’ she said, throwing herself backwards on the bed to lie next to him.

‘I love you’ she whispered into his ear.

‘I love you too’ he replied, still running his hand over those life changing little stitches.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I don't normally like to write Bethyl pregnancies/babies because I can think of nothing worse than being pregnant in their universe ( I'm a c-section Mama and would surely have the Lori experience!) but I couldn't stop myself with this one!


End file.
